Bad Science 5:  Regrets and Realizations
by SimonSeville27
Summary: The fifth book of Bad Science. When Alvin pays the ultimate price for Simon's science, will the family finally be able to pull together to overcome another saga of hardship?  What will happen to Jean?  Will Elle and Theo finally have children?  FIND OUT!
1. The Painful Day

**Bad Science 5: Regrets and Realizations**

A/N: This is part five to the Bad Science series. You should read all of those prior books before reading this story. As promised, this story is the conclusion to the three part mini-trilogy within Bad Science. Here you will get answers to many of the questions you've been wondering.

I'm deciding whether to continue this series or start something new. I have a poll on my profile to see what everybody wants. One of the choices (Courtroom Drama) I actually already started, but instead of a series, it is going to be one longer book that I post a chapter at a time. It is called, "For Us. For Love. For Brittany" if you are interested. However, I like writing sequels to books, so I want to either continue with Bad Science or start a new series, so please still answer the poll.

Don't forget to review! I really appreciate comments no matter how small they may seem!

**Chapter 1: The Painful Day**

**Too long after the coma began (What you thought I was just going to tell you?)**

Simon approached the podium. "Today, I am here to help celebrate the lives of two very special people. It was years ago that I last was able to talk to her, and even then she didn't really understand what I told her. I told her that I always be there for her, and that I would always love her.

Of course he was a different story. I wish, before he passed, I could have seen him. I know that wasn't possible given the circumstances, but I will always regret the fact that I didn't tell him, what I told her. Despite everything our families went through at that time, I always cared for him. Even though I tried my hardest, and failed, I wanted nothing more than to save Alvin's life.

I will miss you forever. Both of you. I love you, and will love you forever.

I wish more than anything, that my Jeanette could be here with us today."


	2. The Unthinkable

**Chapter 2: The Unthinkable**

**One year earlier**

**Simon's POV**

I was in my apartment when it happened. I was grabbing a box of stuff to bring with me when it happened. "Alvin? What are you doing here?"

"Simon, stand up and go next to the wall."

"What are you…"

Alvin pulled out a gun. "Get up against that damn wall now."

"It was you…"

"Get up now."

Simon obliged. "What the hell is this?"

Alvin cocked the gun. "I want you to build it."

"Build what?"

"Don't act stupid with me you jackass. Build the damn time machine."

"I can't."

He raised the gun to Simon's head. "Yes you can. And you will."

"Alvin…"

"No. You will do it."

"If you kill me… you will never get her back."

"I'm not going to kill you." Alvin moved the gun to his own head. "I know you still love me. I can't live without her. Either of them. I need you to prevent this, or I will end it."

"Alvin, please don't."

"Why won't you build it?"

"I can't. Jeanette and I each only know how to build half of the machine. We need each other to do it, and you know she can't help me."

"Well then I guess there's no choice."

"Alvin please don't!"

"Goodbye Simon. Tell everyone I love them."

"Alvin? Please! We don't know what will happen! She might…"

Alvin fell to the ground. Alvin had pulled the trigger.


	3. The Meal

**Chapter 3: The Meal**

**24 hours earlier**

Simon walked over to the kitchen of the small restaurant for dinner and sat down. "How are you two doing today?"

Theodore walked over and gave Simon a hug. "Wonderful. How about you?"

"Fine. I just can't wait for next week when it finally happens."

He looked up at Simon. "I bet you're excited, you've waited so long for this. What did Dr. Straverski say?"

"He said that it was about time. He's happy for me but I know that he will miss me being around the hospital. For a while there I didn't think it was ever going to happen, but I finally have finished my residency. I'm going to be a full-fledged doctor now."

Eleanor gave Simon a hug. "I'm so proud of you. Have you told Jean yet?"

"I haven't had the heart to."

Eleanor looked up at him, "She will understand. You both wanted to go into medical research. You can't just practice as a doctor so that you can be by her side."

"I know, but I'm really going to miss her. I know I'll still be there for her, but with me working in San Francisco, I'll only get to see her once a week."

Eleanor smiled. "You know, you're not the only person who's going to be missing someone. After all, you've been coming here to eat every day since you started your residency five years ago."

Simon grabbed Eleanor and Theodore and hugged both, "I'll miss you too. I hope your San Diego location has as good of a chef as you have here."

Theodore smiled. "Well they will next month when we move!"

"You mean that you're coming with me!"

Eleanor laughed, "You didn't think we were going to let you take our free meals without talking to us, did you?"

"You two are wonderful. I just wish Brian was as happy as you two are."

"He's still upset?"

"Well he says it's because he doesn't want to leave his friends, and I know that it's sort of true, but I know that he really doesn't want to leave his mother behind."

Eleanor started to tear up, but held back the tears, "Well Simon, he's gone his whole life without ever getting to talk to his mom. It has to be so hard on him to not be able to visit as often."

Simon stood up, "Well speak of the devil, Brian we were just talking about you."

"Hi Dad. I wanted to tell you…" Suddenly Brian tripped and fell.

"And you thought he wasn't like you and Jean?" Eleanor said jokingly.

Simon ran over to Brian, "Are you okay buddy?"

"My leg really hurts!"

Simon felt his leg, "Okay Brian we need to get to the hospital, I think you broke it this time."

Brian started to stand up.

Simon sat him back down, "What is it you don't get about broken? That means no standing on it. I'll carry you."

"But dad…"

"Stop it Brian, you're hurt."

"But I'm thirteen years old, I don't want my dad carrying me in public, I can take the pain, let me walk."

Simon looked at Eleanor, "You still think he isn't like Alvin?" Simon picked up Brian and went to the hospital with Eleanor.


	4. The Hospital

**Chapter 4: The Hospital**

They ran in and were approached by Dr. Straverski. "Simon I need you to come with me."

"Not now doctor, Brian needs to get to orthopedics."

"Simon I need you to…"

"Stop it. He has a broken leg, I don't have time for whatever…"

"She's awake."

Simon started to tremble and handed Brian to Eleanor. He sat down in a chair in the waiting room and began to cry. "How long?"

"Well she isn't fully up yet, but she'll be able to talk in about an hour." The doctor signaled for a nurse. "Nurse, take Brian Seville here to orthopedics, his father has an old friend to visit."

"Yes doctor." The nurse walked away pushing Brian in a wheel chair.

"Well Simon, how about we say hello to your wife?"

"I'd like that doctor."

They walked into Jeanette's room and the three sat by her bed. They waited for several hours.

As it reached the early hours of the next morning, Simon stood up. "I thought she was supposed to be awake by now."

The doctor grabbed his shoulder, "You know that it can take time for a coma patient to wake up. Or do you need more residency?"

"I'm just worried doctor."

"I understand… doctor."

Suddenly they heard a faint voice, "Simon, is that you?"

He ran over to her. "Yes it is sweetheart."

"It's still dark outside. What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"You've slept enough. But I'm just glad you're awake."

"I remember being shot. Did that happen?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I feel hurt?"

"You healed."

"How could I have healed that fast?"

Simon grabbed her hand, "Honey, it's been a while since that happened."

She started to sit up, but couldn't move. "Why can't I move, am I paralyzed?"

"No honey. This is going to be a little hard for you to understand, but I need you to listen okay?"

"Okay Simon."

"You were in a coma?"

"I was? How many days has it been?"

"A lot."

"Weeks?"

"A lot."

"Has it been months?"

"Jean, it's been a really long time."

"Just tell me one thing. How old is Brian?"

Theodore walked into the room, unaware that she had woken up. "Simon? What are you doing here when you have a thirteen year old with a broken leg?"

"Thank you very much Theo. Jean woke up. I was trying to figure out how to tell her that, but I'm glad you figured it out for me."

"Jeanette's awake!"

"Didn't Eleanor call you?"

"I forgot."

Jeanette chimed in, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but did he just say thirteen?"

"Like I said Jean, it's been a while."

Jeanette began to cry. "How can I miss 11 years of my life and not even realize that it happened?"

"I know Jean. I felt the same way."

"You were in a coma too?"

"Yes but only for the first two months."

Jeanette looked at Simon, "Can you do me a favor at least?"

"Anything for you my love."

"Tell me what has happened."

"Do you want to know everything?"

"Absolutely everything."

"Well here it goes. I guess I'll start off with updating you on what was happening when you left."

"I assume Alvin and you made up by now?"

"No Jean."

"How?"

"Well let's talk about it. First off, I know it's been a while, but they still haven't stopped harassing me about that alloy. They even wanted to put you up on criminal charges. We know it isn't true, but as far as the world is concerned, we caused dozens of deaths and the world wants justice. It's died down a lot but we still get on the news every few weeks. That doesn't help Alvin move on."

"And Brittany?"

"She's been better about it. Actually Eleanor and Theodore, you don't know about this either, but you can't tell Alvin, okay?"

"Sure thing." Eleanor answered.

"Well Brittany has been writing you letters. I told her to stay by Alvin's side and not go against him, so she's been having me tell you things. Then I tell Eleanor anything I want to tell her, and with Elle I know it will get to Britt."

"You just called them Elle and Britt?"

"Yeah honey. So?"

"When I… well before this happened, you always said their full names. Eleanor used to get nervous when you said Elle because it meant you had bad news."

"Things have changed Jean. Eleanor and Brittany have been here for me in their ways. I spend every day with Elle and Theo, and we've grown really close these past few years."

"Well that's nice to hear. So Elle, do I have any nieces or nephews yet?"

"No Jean."

Simon looked at Jean, "Well actually you do have one on the way. Britt's pregnant again."

"That's wonderful."

"So keep telling me about what's going on."

"Well let's go back to Alvin. From what I hear from Brittany, he's only gotten more depressed over the years. He does have a good job, working as a manager for that record company, but he still hasn't gotten over losing Bree."

"That's too bad. Where does Brittany work?"

"She never went back to work. She's forgiven us for what we did, but she never got over her depression. She's more gone than Alvin in some ways. She still calls herself a stay at home mom, and refuses to work. Now that she's pregnant, she actually is going to have someone to take care of which should be good for her, but she hasn't moved on yet."

"Elle? Tell me about you and Theodore."

Eleanor came close to her bed. "Sure Jean. Not much has changed really since it happened. Like I said, we still aren't pregnant. Well we've expanded the restaurant, I guess that's one change. We have three locations now. Next month we're moving to San Francisco to work our location there."

"That's too bad."

"What do you mean Jean?"

"That you're moving away."

Simon grabbed her hand, "Actually I was planning on moving too. I have a job up there."

"What are you doing for a living Simon?"

"Well I graduated from Stanford, and from medical school, and then I did my residency here. Now I'm getting a job in medical research in San Francisco."

"You're living our dream."

"You'll be living it to soon enough. Everything will get back to normal. You will come home, and eventually go back to school."

"I'd like to have more children."

"Jean, baby, don't you remember?"

"Remember what…"

"When you gave birth to Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"They said you couldn't have any more children."

She started to cry, "I forgot. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." He wiped away her tears.

"Simon?"

"Yes, Jean?"

"I think it will be easy to come back. At first I thought I would have to get used to a lot of changes, but I don't think that much has really changed."

"It hasn't baby. Unfortunately it hasn't."

"How's Brian doing? Theodore said he hurt his leg?"

"Yeah. He tripped and fell, I guess he gets that from us. Elle says that he is just like you and me, but I have to say that I think he's a little more like Alvin."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. He's very smart, but I have to really work to get him to try as hard as he could. And he has lots of friends. Plus he is very sweet, and very forgiving."

"It sounds like he's the best of all of us."

"Yeah Jean, I think he is."

"There's one thing you still haven't told me."

"What's that Jean?"

"Why can't I move?"

"Well that's expected. You haven't moved in a long time, and you have lost most of your muscle. It's going to take a long time for you to be able to fully recover."

"More physical therapy?"

"Much more Jean. Years of it."

"At least I have you."

Simon hugged her, "I have missed you Jean. I really have."


	5. The News

**Chapter 5: The News**

The phone rang in the quiet apartment early in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Brittany?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Simon."

"You shouldn't be calling here."

"Britt,"

"Don't call me that. I'm hanging up."

"But Britt…"

She hung up the phone.

It rang again.

"Simon please leave me alone…"

"She's back."

"Who?"

"Jean. She woke up."

"When?"

"A few hours ago."

"That's wonderful. I'm going to try and figure out a way to get down there. I need to see her."

"Thank you. I know she will be happy."

Brittany hung up the phone and went to Alvin.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Alvin you need to sit down, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Britt?"

"That was Simon on the phone."

Alvin stood up, "How the hell does he think he has the right to call my house?"

"Alvin, I need you to calm down. There's more."

"What is it?"

"I've been writing Simon for several years now… about Jean."

"How could you? I thought you supported me?"

"I do honey, I just…"

"No. This isn't like before, this was behind my back. If you love Simon go to him."

Brittany slapped Alvin in the face, "How dare you. How dare you accuse me of that?"

"Well he doesn't have a wife anymore. And apparently the two of you get along. I know one thing, you won't be with me for a while."

Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm, "He does have a wife. And she just woke up. That's why he called me you bastard to tell me that his wife was back. That my sister was back. I've pretended to support you in this ridiculous feud, but I'm not any longer. Let me know when you decide to mature you miserable jackass."

Brittany left. As she went through the door, Alvin made a final statement he went on to regret, "Go to him you whore!"

A few minutes later, Alvin turned on the news. Something he always did to void the silence. He always watched the news to find out if Simon had confessed.

"We have breaking news, a train accident took place a few moments ago. We have very little information, but there are preliminary reports that a portion of the track was severely damaged, causing a train derailment. We don't know how many people were on the train, but the train did collide with several vehicles including one driven by the sister in law of Simon Seville, the man many hold responsible for…"

"Brittany. Oh my god Brittany. What did I do? What did I say to you?" Alvin ran out the door and headed to the hospital.


	6. The Predictable

**Chapter 6: The Predictable**

Dr. Straverski walked into Jeanette's room. Simon sat by her bed, she had fallen asleep.

"Can you believe after all that sleeping, she was too tired to stay awake?"

"Simon?"

"Yes doctor?"

"Brittany is in the hospital."

"Oh good. I was hoping…"

"You don't understand. She isn't visiting, she was just admitted."

"What for?"

"Come with me."

The two went downstairs in the hospital, and approached Brittany's bed.

"Brittany? What happened doctor?"

"She was in a collision with a train. She has severe injuries, she needs surgery."

"Has the hospital called Alvin?"

"We tried but he isn't answering."

"Will you keep me updated?"

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I won't need to. Take your patient doctor."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You are a doctor now. Take your patient."

"But I'm not experienced enough… this is my sister."

"That's why I gave her to you. She's not in a good spot, and you're the only trauma surgeon in this hospital that I know doesn't believe in hopeless situations."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Simon?"

"I know it isn't your specialty but…"

"Yes. I will assist you. But this is your patient."

"Thank you."

Alvin smashed through the door of the hospital. Simon approached him. "Hello Alvin."

"Get the hell away from me." He went to the desk. "Where is Brittany Seville?"

"She's on her way to surgery. Trauma ward."

"Can I see her?"

"You will need to speak to the attending surgeon."

"Who is it? Where is he?"

"Don't worry sir. She is being cared for by one of our best trauma surgeons, Dr. Seville."

Alvin turned around. "You?"

"Yes Alvin."

"How could you? You know how we feel?"

"I don't have a choice. She is my patient. If you have any questions let me know."

Simon started to walk away.

"How is she?"

Simon turned around. "She's not in good shape. She has a number of broken bones, and is bleeding internally. I'm going to need you to donate blood."

"Of course." Alvin answered.

A few hours later, Simon walked out into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"She pulled through. She isn't in good shape though."

"You're not telling me something."

"Alvin, we tried as hard as we could, but the baby didn't make it. He was injured too severely in the accident."

Alvin fell to his knees. "This can't be happening. Not again."

Simon bent down. "Alvin, I know this is hard, but you need to be with your wife now. She went into cardiac arrest during the surgery, she is stable now, but her pulse is very irregular, she may not be with you much longer."

Alvin punched Simon in the stomach. "How can you possibly tell me what I need to do? You have a child and a wife. This is the second time I have lost my child at your hands. I will have my revenge on you. Tell the hospital that I am moving her to a facility with a more competent staff."

"Alvin…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"She'll die if she's moved. You can't put her at that risk."

"The only risk to her is you."

"I won't authorize it."

"How could you? Stop trying to control every decision I make. Stop trying to be a part of my life. I am not your family. Not anymore."

Alvin went to Brittany's room, and sat next to her.


	7. The Discussion

**Chapter 7: The Discussion**

Simon walked into Jeanette's room and sat down. Eleanor and Theodore were still waiting from when they came in earlier.

"What is it Simon? Where have you been?" Jeanette asked.

"Brittany is in the hospital. She was in an accident."

"Why didn't you come tell us?" Eleanor asked.

"I was doing the surgery."

Eleanor started to chuckle, "I bet Alvin loved that."

"She lost the baby."

Jeanette started to cry. "How is Alvin doing?"

"Better than expected. The last time I talked to him was two years ago and he broke my nose. This time he only punched me in the stomach. Of course he knew I needed to be in tact to take care of Brittany."

Jeanette looked at Simon, "How is Brittany doing. Will she make it?"

"I don't know. We stopped the internal bleeding, but she hasn't woken up from anesthesia yet. We'll have to monitor her and see if she pulls through. All we can do is wait, which is something I have become good at."

Jeanette held Simon's hand. "When she wakes up, will you tell her I said that I love her?"

"Of course Jean."

"Am I well enough to go see her?"

"No Jean. You are still being weaned off life support. You won't be able to go around in your wheel chair for another few weeks."

"How would I be moved if I needed surgery?"

"Well then we would wheel you down with the equipment to the surgery room."

"Can't you move me in with Britt that way?"

"I don't think so Jean. I'll talk to the chief of staff, but I think you need to stay here."

"Okay. Why don't you go take care of Britt? She needs her doctor."

"Okay Jean." He gave her a kiss. "I will always love you Jean. Always."

"Simon?"

"Yes Jean?"

"I love you too."


	8. The Result

**Chapter 8: The Result**

Simon walked into Brittany's room and sat down next to Alvin. "Alvin, I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going any…"

"No. You don't have a choice. I need you to come."

The two of them went into a small meeting room.

"Alvin, we just did an x-ray of Brittany and I think you need to know something."

Alvin sat down.

"This is a picture of what a healthy person's back looks like, and this is what Brittany's back looks like. Along both sides, we have multiple severely broken bones and ribs. We thought that was the worst of her problems right now, but we saw this." He pointed to a small point at the bottom of the x-ray. "She has a crack in her spine. We won't know until she wakes up, but there is a chance she may be paralyzed."

Alvin started to cry.

"Alvin?"

"What is it?"

"I know this is tough, but you need to start… making arrangements for your son."

Alvin began to think of Bree, and started to cry again.

"I'm going to leave you alone. Brittany should be awake within the next few hours, at which time we can tell more about her condition. Right now, you need to work through your emotions."

Alvin shook his head.

"One more thing. I think you need to start figuring out how to tell Brittany. I can do it for you, but I know it would be easier coming from you."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"We had a fight before she left. I said some horrible things. I don't want to be there when she wakes up. Just tell her the truth, and tell her I apologize."

"Alvin,"

"No Simon. Just do it. This is my choice."


	9. The Blame

**Chapter 9: The Blame**

Alvin retreated to his apartment. He did the one thing that he knew would take away the silence. He turned on the television. This time, he couldn't watch the news to see if there was news about Simon, because the last time he watched the news, it brought nothing but pain.

He sat there, watching a television show, wondering about his wife. Suddenly, what he had avoided was forced on him.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a breaking news update. The chief of police is about to make an announcement about the train crash that occurred earlier today. Right now while we wait for the announcement, we are going to our crime analysts with an update."

"Thank you. There are unconfirmed reports that the train crash was not entirely an accident. We're not sure who or why, but several arrests have been made, and it is reported that more arrests and civil suits will be made in the coming days. Apparantly…"

"I'm sorry but we are going to the chief of police's statement now."

"Thank you for coming here today. As you may have heard, we have begun to make arrests related to the train accident that occurred today. In total, nine people have been issued warrants, seven of them have been arrested.

The arrests made were on criminal negligence and public endangerment charges. These included four executives at a train company who replaced a track with unapproved materials, and after that type of track was recalled, falsified reports that the track had been replaced. Three of the arrests were executives of another company responsible for the manufacture of the track, since they allowed the experimental track to be laid without certification for such use. Finally, while for several reasons we are not taking them into custody at this time, charges have been filed against Dr. Simon Seville and Mrs. Jeanette Seville. Their metal alloy is the material that was used in the track. We are bringing these charges against them related only to the train incident. Allegedly, the two knew that the material would be used in train tracks in addition to building construction, and purposefully failed to test the metal as required by law. We are taking no questions, but rest assured that those responsible will be brought to justice, and those who have died will be avenged. Thank you."

Alvin turned off the television and went to the hospital. His brother had continued to bring nothing but pain to him and his family.

As he left the apartment, he whispered something to himself. "Britt, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I want him to know how it feels. I have waited too long, I will take my revenge."


	10. The Regret

**Chapter 10: The Regret**

"Dr. Seville?"

"Yes?"

The two police officers walked towards him, "We need to speak to you about the train accident that occurred earlier today?"

"Of course, please come with me."

Simon walked them into a small boardroom. "What can I help you with?"

They handed him paper, "Simon Seville, we are here to inform you that you and your wife are being charged with charges of Felony Criminal Negligence, Felony Public Endangerment, and 32 counts of First Degree Murder."

"You can't be serious? How could I be responsible for the accident?"

"Your metal alloy was used in the building of the tracks and there is evidence that you and your wife were aware that the track was going to be used in the construction of train materials."

"I had no idea that…"

"Mr. Seville, I am only here to give you the criminal charges. We know that your wife is still recovering, and your hospital has requested that you be allowed to stay here to treat the victims from the train accident, since they are short on trauma surgeons. That is the only reason you are not being taken into custody. This is out of our hands. You will be going to court."

"I understand."

The officers left the room, but turned around, "And Mr. Seville?"

"Yes."

"I know what you did a few years back. I know you saved those three officers. Thank you. I wish you and your wife the very best."

"Thank you."

"And Mr. Seville?"

"Yes?"

"I hope your wife recovers real soon."

Simon smiled, "Me too."

Simon left and began to go towards Brittany's room when he saw Alvin. "Alvin I am…"

"Save it Simon. I don't care. All I know is that you are my wife's surgeon. Take care of her, but stay the hell away from me."

Simon understood completely. He actually expected Alvin to be more upset, but this was different. It was cold instead of mean. He felt that Alvin had moved beyond hatred. He was into a stage of hatred so deep that he couldn't even think of his brother. Simon was no longer a bad part of Alvin's life. Simon was not a part of Alvin's life anymore. Simon had lost his brother.


	11. The Pain

**Chapter 11: The Pain**

Simon walked into Jeanette's room. He knew he had to tell her that more people had died from the alloy, but he knew it would devastate her. Even though both continued to maintain it was not their alloy, they knew that there was a chance that they were responsible. They didn't care about the criminal charges, or the fact that they could spend the rest of their lives in prison. All they cared about is the fact that they may actually be responsible for these deaths of dozens of people, and that is what scared both of them the most.

"Jean?"

"Hi Simon, why aren't you downstairs with your patients?"

"We need to talk about the train accident?"

"Is Brittany alright?"

"She's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"They found out what caused the train accident Jean."

"What?"

"It was our alloy."

"But they told me they wouldn't!"

"What do you mean Jean?"

"They asked me to run some tests on the material for train track construction. I told them that train tracks and building construction materials go through very different types of wear. Building materials needed to be strong and hold large amounts of weight while being highly fireproofed, while train tracks needed to be able to withstand the wear from friction and very sudden amounts of weight being put on the metal. They said that they would hire a team to make a different alloy for that job."

"So you did know that they were considering using it for train construction?"

"Yes. Didn't you?"

"No."

"I still can't figure it out."

"What?"

"In the first accidents, those beams crumbled when they reached 100 degrees from nothing but direct sunlight. Even if the metal had a very low melting point, I have never heard of metal cracking and breaking into pieces because of exposure to heat. I still can't figure out what happened."

"Me neither. But we are running out of time to figure it out."

"I'm not doing anything here. Can you go home and get all our files, I'd like to look them over while I am here and see if I can figure out what happened."

"Okay. That's a good idea."

He started to walk away.

"They are charging us aren't they?"

"Yeah Jean, they are."


	12. The Suicide

**Chapter 12: The Suicide**

"I guess there's no choice."

"Alvin please don't!"

"Goodbye Simon. Tell everyone I love them."

"Alvin? Please! We don't know what will happen! She might…"

Alvin fell to the ground. Alvin had pulled the trigger.

Simon carried his bleeding body to his car and drove him to the hospital.

**12 hours later.**

"He's starting to come around Dr. Seville?"

Alvin opened his eyes. "I didn't die?"

"No Alvin, you didn't." Simon answered in a rough voice.

"But… what happened?"

"You made a fool of yourself," Simon chuckled.

"What?"

"Alvin, you are the talk of the hospital staff."

"I thought this kind of thing was pretty common?"

"Suicides are. This wasn't. Alvin, that was the most embarrassing attempted suicide any of us have ever seen."

"What happened?"

"Well let's start from the beginning. You put the gun to your head and threatened to pull the trigger. I tried to talk you down, and I guess you started actually thinking about what you were going to do."

"So then what happened?"

"You fainted."

"You mean I didn't do it? Why am I in here?"

"Oh, we're getting to the best part. So like I said you fainted at the thought of actually killing yourself. When you fell, you accidentally pulled the trigger."

"So I did shoot myself."

"Let me finish. You pulled the trigger, but you never loaded the gun."

"So how did I end up in here?"

"You cut open your arm when you fell."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Why was I unconscious?"

"Every time you started to wake up, you saw the cut on your arm and fainted again. Alvin, I love you, but you are the worst suicidal person I have ever seen in my life."

"How bad is my arm hurt, I can't move it?"

"Alvin did it ever occur to you to look at your arm. You tried to kill yourself, they have you restrained. Plus I knew you might try and hit your doctor."

The two of them started to laugh. For the first time in 13 years, they were laughing together.

"Simon?"

"Yes Alvin?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know Alvin."

"But Simon?"

"What Alvin?

"I might not mind talking to you… every once in a while."

"I would like that a lot Alvin."

"Si?"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you going to tell Brittany? It would be a shame for her to kill me now."

"I'll leave that to you. But right now she needs to get better before we stress her out with her idiotic husband." Simon removed the restraints from his brother.

"Thank you Si."

Simon looked back at his brother. "You know Alvin, your children are gone. I know I am not the person you want to hear this from, but they can't come back. I know you loved Bree, but she is in a better place. You have to move on with your life."

Alvin stood up, "Simon, I know I have to move on. You know as well as I do how hard that can be. It took you 11 years to leave this hospital. The only difference is Jeanette came back to you. I will never be able to hold Bree in my arms again."

Simon began to walk away from his brother. "Alvin, this isn't all funny though. I know the circumstances of what actually happened were… well… ridiculous but it could have had a much worse result."

"I know that Si."

"You are going through a lot right now, and I think you need to talk to someone."

Alvin hesitantly answered, "You mean a psychiatrist?"

"Maybe. You could also try talking to me or Theodore for the time being. When she gets better though, I think the person you need to work through this with is Brittany."

Alvin shook his head in silence.

"I know you have a lot to think about Alvin. I'm going to leave you here. You won't try anything stupid, right?"

Alvin put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry Si. If I try, I'll probably just faint anyway."

The two laughed, until Simon's hospital pager began to ring.


	13. The Pager

**Chapter 13: The Pager**

He ran out of the room across the hall into Brittany's room, and Alvin followed completely unaware of what was happening.

Simon flipped the sheet off her bed. "She's going into ventricular fibrillation, give me the defibrillator. Clear!"

"No response doctor."

"Clear."

"No response doctor."

Simon began to get emotional as he remembered the day he helped Dr. Straverski perform the same procedure.

"Clear."

"Still no response."

"Clear."

"Her heartbeat is regulating."

Simon sighed as he put the paddles away and stepped back. "Alvin, I think we need to talk."

They walked outside.

"What happened in there?"

"Your wife," He stopped realizing that this wasn't just an ordinary patient, "Brittany, is getting much worse. She's going through the same thing that Jean went through when she… when we almost lost Brian. The injuries were extremely rough on her body, but the strain from the pregnancy made the injuries worse. Her heart is weakening, and it's going to be very difficult for her to hold on much longer."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Alvin, I don't know if Britt is going to make it through this one. She's stable for the time being, but if her heart goes into cardiac arrest again, I don't think we'll be able to bring her around."

"What do we need to do? What should I do?"

"Alvin, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but as your brother, the next time she wakes up, be there for her. Tell her how much you love her… I know as well as anybody that she can pull through this, but if there is anything you haven't said to her that you want to, now is the time to tell her. I don't want you to have regrets, be there for her."

"Simon, I may have been upset with you for a while, and I still am, but I know you are a good doctor. Is she going to make it?"

"I hope so. I really do."


	14. The Files

**Chapter 14: The Files**

Simon walked into Jeanette's room. "Here are the files Jean."

"What took you so long? It's been hours?"

"I had an emergency to take care of."

"What was it?"

"A suicide attempt."

"Did they make it?"

"Yes."

"You saved their life?"

"No, fate saved their life, their rotten luck saved their life, even the fact that they aren't that bright saved their life, this time I had very little to do with it."

"So did you see Alvin?"

"Actually I did."

"Did he hit you again?"

"Actually no. We made up."

"You're kidding?"

"No. I wouldn't joke about that."

Eleanor walked into the room. "How did it feel Simon?"

"What?" Simon replied in an extremely confused voice.

"Well I saw Alvin and he had a bad cut on his arm and he was talking about how wonderful you are. I assume you beat him until he got over himself."

"No. It's a long story."

"Well you'll have to tell me someday."

"Sure thing Elle."

Simon walked back into the hall and Eleanor followed. "I know you didn't want to tell whatever happened to Jeanette, but you can tell me."

Simon turned around towards Eleanor, "Alvin tried to kill himself."

"Is he okay?"

Simon started to chuckle at the memory of exactly how it happened, "Oh yeah… he's fine."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well asked me to build the machine and save Bree and Brittany, but I told him I couldn't."

"Well I hope you did. Then what happened."

"He threatened to kill himself, fainted at the thought, accidently pulled the trigger, but forgot to load it, and then cut open his arm."

"Wow. That was… just… wow."

"I know. If there is one question we have answered it is that Alvin is completely incapable of ever actually committing suicide."

"So why did you make up."

"I don't really know. Maybe because I tried to talk him down, maybe because I took care of him afterwards, or maybe we just needed to finally laugh together again."

"I think it's a little of all three. I think he realized that you still love him."

"I think you're right. You know you can't tell Jeanette or Brittany or Theodore about this, right?"

"I wish I could be there when Britt found out."

"So do I. I wanted to ask you a favor Eleanor."

"What is it?"

"I have a lot of patients to take care of, so you think that you could stay with Jean for a little longer. I know Theo probably needs you back at the restaurant but…"

"No problem."


	15. The Big Question

**Chapter 15: The Big Question**

Simon received a call while he was on a lunch break in the café.

"Hello? This is Simon Seville?"

"Hello. This is Agent O'Hare."

"Well this is an unexpected call? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Simon answered graciously.

"It isn't a pleasure to make this call Simon?"

"Is this about the alloy?"

"No. I heard about Jean and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I talked to a buddy of mine at the San Jose Police Department, and I found out something. They stopped looking."

Simon was silent for several seconds. "How could they stop looking? When?"

"I understand completely. I don't know why they stopped looking, but from what I gathered, they haven't really been looking for years."

Simon smashed his plate on the ground. "They've called me regularly telling me that they would never stop looking. How could they lie to me?"

"Simon, I know this is hard to hear, but they have stacks of unsolved murders, and an attempted murder against a family the media hates and the murder of a mob boss are not high on the totem pole for the bureaucrats that make these decisions."

"I know that… I just can't stand the thought of him being out there anymore. I have to go."

"One quick thing first."

"What is it?"

"How is she doing?"

"Well she's awake and that's a huge improvement from before."

"As a doctor how is she doing?"

"She's weak. She needs to rebuild muscle and get used to the fact that years have gone by in those seconds she was asleep, but she will make it, emotionally and physically."

"I'm glad to hear that. Tell Jeanette that I am happy for her and I wish her the best."

"Thank you. I will."

Simon hung up the phone. He knew of one person that could probably identify the shooter, and this was his first chance to confront him on the issue. He had to find out what Alvin knew, whether he was Simon's assassin or his bodyguard.

Simon walked towards Alvin, still sitting in the room he had left him. "We need to talk Alvin."

"Is this about Brittany?"

"No. We are finally speaking for the first time in years, so I need to know something."

"What is it Si?"

Simon had to be careful. If he came off sounding like he was accusing him of something, it could send them into another decade of arguing, but he had to know. "Do you know anything about the day Jean and I were shot at?"

"Of course not… I would have told…"

Simon interrupted. "Alvin, you have made a lot of accusations against me in the past, and while we seem to be on better terms now, I know this was a time when you were different. Angrier. So please don't take this personally."

"What is it Si?"

"I know you had something to do with me and Jeanette getting shot. I don't know whether you were on my side or theirs, but you were either involved or meticulously framed."

Alvin was silent.

"I saw your car the day Jean was shot. I saw a person in your shirt fleeing after the mob boss was shot. Your hat, which I have noticed you stopped wearing since, was found at the courthouse. You bought a plane ticket from San Jose to Los Angeles the day of the shooting in Los Angeles."

"Simon I don't know where…"

"There's more. Brittany found your gun in the apartment. The registration says you bought it less than a day before Jean was shot. And on the day of the Mob Boss shooting, you said that you would miss Brittany instead of saying you loved her when you left."

"You think I did it, don't you?"

"Actually no."

"Then what are you accusing me of?"

"I think you know who did it. I think you slipped up and told someone from the construction yard where I would be, and then you went to protect me."

"Have you always thought that?"

"No. To be honest I thought you were trying to kill me for a while. But then I realized your gun couldn't have caused the level of damage done to my shoulder, so I realized that it may have been the opposite. Just tell me what is going on."

"I don't…"

"They stopped looking. I just found out that they stopped looking. I need to know."

"I don't know who it is, but I was there."

"What do you mean?"

Alvin grabbed a chair and sat down. "Simon, I was upset with you, because of the alloy. You did that to my family, and you weren't taking responsibility. But this wasn't about that. This happened because I used your time machine when I was a kid. I couldn't be upset with you for putting my family in danger, when I put yours in danger."

"So what did you do?"

"I was always worried about the day you went to testify. This is an organized crime group, and they don't like people testifying. That's why they have a witness protection program, because of groups like this. So the day before you went to testify, I decided to follow you there, just to make sure you got in the building safe. When I saw you just about to the door, I stopped following you. I turned my car around. But then I heard some tires screech and some gun shots, and I knew what happened, but they were gone before I could see who it was."

"So then what happened the other time?"

"I don't know."

"Wait. What do you mean I don't know? You just said…"

"I did go to protect you the day Jean was shot. I never did it again. I wasn't at the courthouse. Someone framed me."

Simon was confused, "Alvin, I don't have a good feeling about what's going on right now. I think this entire thing is bigger than either of us realize. Someone was after much more than just killing me. I think someone is trying to destroy our family."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Too much has happened to us in too short of a time for there not to be a relation."

"Simon, the relation in a lot of it is your alloy."

"That's just it. There were two accidents in San Jose. One of them happened the exact time Bree was under the beam, and the next happened exactly when Brittany's car was in front of the train tracks. How would that happen?"

"It could be a coincidence?" Alvin answered.

"Or a conspiracy." Simon replied.


	16. The Search for Truth

**Chapter 16: The Search for Truth**

Simon brought everybody up to Jeanette's room together and brought several boxes of files and five laptop computers.

Simon stood in front of the group.

"Alvin and I were just talking and we think there might be a connection between everything that has happened to our family. This is going to take everybody, but we need to find out what that connection is. Jeanette, I need you to look at every file you and I submitted to that construction company and all of the police files I was able to dig up on the accidents. I need you to see if our alloy was really responsible for what happened. Eleanor and Theodore, I need you to take everything you can remember happening to any of us since the time machine was built, and make a timeline. Alvin, start calling old friends. Find out why your construction company decided to use our alloy in the construction. Then I need you to see if there is any connection between your company and the companies in the other accidents. When you finish that, start looking up old personnel files at your construction company and see if there's anything suspicious."

Jeanette looked concerned. "What are you going to do Simon?"

"Right now I can't help. I have a trauma ward full of people who were hit by a train. Let me know if you guys find anything out, and I'll come back to help sort through it."

As Simon left the room Alvin spoke up, "Simon?"

"What is it Alvin?"

"I can speak for those families in the waiting room. You're helping us the most of all."

Simon shook his head and left.

The entire group started their assignments.

Around fifteen minutes later, Simon came back in the room.

"What are you doing back?" Jeanette asked.

"There was another accident Jean."

"Was it the alloy?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"The second floor of a school caved in. Brian's school. This isn't a coincidence. Not three accidents."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Right now we're only handling the most severe injuries, we haven't gotten to him yet which is a good sign that he isn't too badly injured. Elle? Can you come with me?"

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"I have a room full of kids with minor injuries that are scared to death. We won't get to them for hours, and I need you to sit with them and take care of them until their parents come."

"Sure Simon."

"And Elle?"

"What?"

"Some of the kids have parents who were at the school. We don't know who yet, but I think some of these kids lost both their parents today."

"I understand Simon."

The two left the room and the group continued their work.


	17. The Trauma

**Chapter 17: The Trauma**

Simon walked through the rows of patients in the trauma ward staring at a group of children. "Everybody, I need you to listen. I know they brought everybody to this area, but not everybody needs our attention as quickly as others! I need everybody to listen very carefully so I can tell you where you need to go. Anybody that is bleeding needs to see a nurse on the left side of this room immediately. They will either bandage you up or take you to a doctor depending on how bad it is. If you are not bleeding but you are in severe pain, go to the right side of the room. They will bring you to get an x-ray to see what is hurting you. If nothing feels wrong, we still want you to stay to get checked out, but we will need to see you later on after we've dealt with the emergencies. You will go with my friend Mrs. Seville to a waiting area. Anybody that feels they are more seriously injured or is confused about where to go should stay here in this room so that one of our doctors can determine where you need to go. If you were not in the building at the time of the accident, and nothing is wrong, go talk to one of the police officers who will find your family for you so that you can get home. If anybody has any questions, see one of the nurses. Thank you."

As the group began to disperse to their areas, a police officer approached Simon. "Mr. Seville?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to come with me?"

"I can't. I have over a hundred injured children so unless you have a wooden plank sticking out of your leg like this child, you need to get out of this room."

"Mr. Seville, you are under arrest for…"

"No. I am not."

"Excuse me sir."

"I know what this is about, and at the moment I don't care."

"Sir I need you to come with me now. I don't want this to be worse than…"

"Fine. I will come. But first go over to that group outside there. Do you see them? That is a group of over one hundred and fifty tax paying parents who are trying to figure out if their children are one of the fourteen people that have already died today. Go tell them that one of the six trauma surgeons in this extremely understaffed and overcrowded hospital is being arrested so that instead of taking wooden planks out of their children, he can sit in a jail cell. When you finish with that, I'll come with you."

"Sir. I want you to know that it is really a shame that I searched and couldn't find you at the hospital today."

"Thank you. Now please leave, this room is crowded enough already."

He started to leave, "Have you seen a boy named Clarence Fitzgerald? He's my son."

Simon started to smile. "Why don't you go help the officers outside with the parents? As soon as I get news about him, I'll send someone out to tell you."

"Thank you. I think I'll do that."


	18. The Children

**Chapter 18: The Children**

**Twenty four hours later**

**Eleanor's POV**

When I told Simon that I would help with the children, I never realized what I had gotten myself into. My entire life I had been great with kids. I loved them. I babysat for tons of children and thought I could handle everything. This was different. Normally, when you are taking care of children, the less children you have, the easier it becomes. This wasn't a normal time. Every time a child left, the others wondered more why their parents didn't come. I never realized how long I would be there. After a day of feeding them, reading to them, and helping them sleep, I was left with eight children, who still didn't have parents.

**General POV**

Simon came in the door and signaled for Eleanor to come outside.

"Elle, you've been here a day. Have you slept?"

"I slept when the children did."

"So that means you haven't I assume?"

"Exactly."

"We lost three more last hour. Every time one goes, people start to look at me like…"

"I know. It doesn't matter. The others will figure out what is going on, right now we just have to take care of these kids."

"Elle, John's parents didn't make it."

Eleanor started to cry, "What happens now?"

"They need to see if a relative can take care of him. If not he will end up in foster care."

"That's not what I mean. I mean who is going to tell him."

"I have to. They were my patients. That's why I came, I need to see him."

"How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you have a job where you have to be the person that tells a child that news? It must be so hard?"

"It is at first. I don't know if it's that you see so much death in this job or that you just get good at comforting people, but it does get easier."

"But telling a child?"

"That will never get easy."

"Can you go get him?"

"Sure thing Simon."

Eleanor went in the room and came out with a twelve year old child.

Simon picked him up. "Hey champ, we're going to go to have a little chat okay?"

"Okay."

Simon went into a small room, and after a few minutes, crying filled the sound of the trauma ward. A child services caseworker left with John, and Eleanor never heard from him again.

Simon came back to Eleanor's room. "Elle?"

Eleanor looked at Simon, "Yes Simon?"

"They're sending someone for food. Find out what all the children want to eat."

"What kind of food can they get?"

"Whatever is on your menu. Where did you think I was going to send an order for a hundred and twelve meals?"

Eleanor smiled, "Thanks Simon."

Eleanor sat back in the room, acting as if everything was completely normal. That is, if normal was when seven children didn't know where their parents were.

Eleanor went to give Simon the order, when she saw something that changed her life.

As she approached, a beep went off from Simon's waist and he ran into a nearby room. Eleanor didn't know what was going on, but began to approach the room in curiosity.

"Clear." Simon screamed as he pushed down the paddles.

"No response."

"Clear."

"Nothing. He's gone doctor."

"Damn it I'm not giving up. Clear."

"Doctor, it's over. He's passed on."

Simon flipped over a food table in anger. "Time of death 4:05 pm." With that he left the room.

Eleanor went to hug him. "What happened?"

"He wasn't even supposed to be in that school. He was only six years old. His mother took him to pick up his brother early from school."

"I'm sorry Simon."

"I knew him. His brother was Brian's best friend. His mother died last night. I need to find out what happened at that school. I need to know what has happened to my life, to everybody's life."

Later, the food arrived, and Simon was able to sit down for some much needed relaxation as another group of doctors monitored the patients.

Simon sat down with Eleanor at a small table. "Eleanor, I love your husband's cooking, but I think I'm too tired to even lift my fork."

"How long do you have until you need to go back to work?"

"Until someone needs surgery. So it could be hours or it could be…"

"I have a gunshot victim here, I need a surgeon."

Simon looked at Eleanor, "Fifteen seconds."

He shoved a bite of food in his mouth and walked over to the patient.

A few minutes later he walked back.

Eleanor looked up at him, "What happened."

"He was DOA. There was nothing we could have done."

She looked at Simon, "Why did you choose trauma surgery as you residency, why not something more related to medical research?"

Simon looked around the room, "I'm not really sure. I guess it has a lot to do with the fact that these past years, I've brought my family here too many times to not get attached to trauma medicine. This is where my life has been for years."

"You don't want to leave here, do you?"

Simon sat up straight, "I don't know. I always wanted to go into research, but doing that, I can spend years working on something and save thousands of lives or none. Here every day I see life come and go. I just want to be where I can save the most lives, and I'm not sure where that is anymore."


	19. The Feet

**Chapter 19: The Feet**

While he was eating, Simon heard another doctor yell for him. Normally that wouldn't be good news, but this time it was. He walked towards the doctor with Eleanor, and saw Brittany awake.

"Hi Brittany, how are you feeling?" Simon asked.

"Like I was run over by a train. What happened to me, why am I in the hospital?"

Simon smiled, "Actually Britt, it's because you were hit by a train."

"You're kidding."

"I never joke to a sick patient." Simon turned around to Eleanor and signaled for her to get Alvin. "Now Brittany, I'm going to do a few quick tests okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let me know when you feel anything." He took a pen and poked the bottom of her foot lightly, but she didn't say anything. He proceeded to repeat the action several times and she still never responded. "Now Brittany, I need you to try and move your arm slowly." She lifted her arm. "Now try and move your feet." She tried, but they never moved.

"What's wrong Simon?"

"I don't know yet, we need to check a few things out. I'm going to be gone for just a second okay?"

Simon left the room and met Alvin in the hall. "Alvin?"

"What is it Simon?"

"We need to run some tests to be sure, but she couldn't move her feet and wasn't responding to contact, which indicates she could be paralyzed in her legs."

"If she is, what does that mean for her?"

"It may only be temporary, in which case in time she will be able to have use of her legs, but it may be permanent in which case she will be confined to a wheel chair for her life."

"How long until you know?"

"Normally it wouldn't take long, but with the school, it could be any amount of time until we can test her. I hope you understand but there are people with much more immediate needs right now."

"I do Simon. Thank you."

"Go spend some time with her. She's still weak, and I can't make you any promises how long she will be awake."

"Is she going to pull through?"

"Now that she is awake her pulse has become a little stronger, I think she is improving, but there are a lot of things that can go wrong in this place. We both know that."


	20. The Dead, the Safe, and the Alone

**Chapter 20: The Dead, the Safe, and the Alone**

**12 hours later**

Simon walked in to the waiting room and collapsed on a couch. The waiting room was finally empty, but he knew that far too many other rooms in the hospital were not empty, including one very small room.

He walked to the small room, where Eleanor was sleeping in a chair.

"Elle?"

Eleanor woke up. "What is it Simon?"

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

"Exactly. No crying children, no parents being told that there was nothing we could do, just silence."

"What happens now?"

"I think we both know." They looked at two sleeping toddlers. "They weren't even in the accident. Their parents were both teachers, and the daycare sent them here."

"They didn't make it?"

"If they aren't here then it means they are… still at the school."

"But that school is just a pile of rubble."

"I know."

"You never did tell me how Brian did?"

"That's because he never came."

"You don't think…"

"I haven't told Jean yet."

A police officer walked into the door. "Mr. Seville? I'm going to have to take you into custody soon."

"My son never made it out of the school. Can I have a minute before I tell my wife?"

"I'm sorry. Of course you can."

Simon leaned back in his chair, "Oh Elle, how could this happen to Brian?"

The police officer stood up, "You didn't say Brian did you?"

"Yes. Brian Seville."

The officer started to laugh, "The little furry kid with a broken leg and a big mouth."

"That's him." Simon answered.

"I picked him up that morning for truancy. They should have called you?"

Simon started to laugh in excitement. "My phone battery has been dead since this happened." He grabbed Eleanor's hand, "Elle, I'm so glad he takes after Alvin."

The officer started to take Simon into custody when his beeper went off. He began to run. Thinking he was trying to escape, the officer yelled to stop and followed him into a patient's room.

When the officer walked in, it was over.

"Time of death 5:33 am." Simon walked out of the room, and officer saw Clarence, his son, lying on the table. "I am so sorry officer." Then he said the words that he had been saying for days. "There was nothing we could do."


	21. The Risk

**Chapter 21: The Risk**

"Doctor!" a voice yelled from down the hall. It was something that Simon had heard far too many times these past several days.

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Seville has begun to bleed internally; we need to get her to surgery.

Simon turned around to see Alvin. "Did I just hear you say that Britt needs surgery?"

Simon pushed past Alvin, "Yes. I don't have time."

Alvin yelled to Simon, "Do I need to donate blood?"

Simon stopped and turned around, "You can't. We don't know if your arm is infected yet from that injury, and can't risk introducing any infections into Brittany's system. I need to find another donor, or Brittany will die."

"But nobody else is compatible? You have to let me donate."

"One person is. I hope."

**Several hours later**

Simon left the room and came to Alvin. "She's going to be fine."

"She made it through the surgery?"

"Yes. But I mean, she is going to be fine. Completely fine."

"How?"

"There was a small injury to one of her major arteries which was the cause of her blood pressure constantly declining. It became worse which is why we were able to see it. After we fixed the injury, her blood pressure started to stabilize at a normal level."

"Thank you Simon."

"Don't thank me. There's one person that put a lot at risk for Brittany."

"I know."

Alvin walked into the room to reveal that she had started to wake up.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I feel a little dizzy."

"I want you to know that everything is going to be fine. The surgery fixed the blood pressure problem."

"That's wonderful Alvin. I don't know what I would do if I lost my sister."

Alvin smiled at Jeanette, "I just want to thank you for donating blood. Simon says that was a little dangerous for you to be moved down here when you weren't fully adjusted to not being on a ventilator."

"Simon can be overdramatic. I'm just glad I get to be with my sister."


	22. The Cell

**Chapter 22: The Cell**

She walked down the hall of the building to a reception area. "I'm looking for Brian Seville?"

"Are you his mother?" The receptionist asked.

Eleanor answered, "No. I'm his Aunt. His mother is in the hospital and his father is a Trauma surgeon dealing with the incident at the school."

"That's fine. He has a court date for next month."

"I'll make sure his parents know."

A few minutes later Brian walked out of the back. "Dad is going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Your dad is just happy that you are safe. Next week he'll kill you." Eleanor answered.

"Aunt Elle?"

"Yes Brian."

"I heard about what happened at my school."

Eleanor knelt down to the boy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to know if some friends are hurt. Do you know who I can ask?"

"You can ask your dad. He's been at the hospital since it happened dealing with the students."

"Did anybody die?" Brian asked.

"You know Brian. I don't care what anybody says, you remind me so much of your dad it's unbelievable."

"How's that?" he asked.

"You never dance around the issue. You get straight to the point."

"You never answered me Aunt Elle?"

"You're smart too. Some people did." She hugged Brian.

"Aunt Elle?"

"Yes Brian?"

"I know my mom is awake, and I'm happy, but I'm nervous."

"Why's that?"

"Well I love her, and I missed her, but I never really knew her. What if she doesn't like me?"

"She won't like you. She'll love you." Eleanor picked up Brian, broken leg and all, and carried him to the car.

"Aunt Elle?"

"What is it now Brian?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor said confused.

"I know that dad and I only used to come to hang out with you as often as we did because he missed mom. We'll probably spend more time by ourselves instead of at your restaurant."

She put Brian into the car. "You're right. But trust, me you'll see plenty of me. Otherwise you'd have to eat your dad's cooking."

Brian smiled and the two drove back to the hospital.


	23. The Conclusions

**Chapter 23: The Conclusions**

After days of research, the entire group met to discuss what everybody had found out about the incidents.

Alvin went first, "I called around and I did find out something about the accidents at the construction factories that will be of interest to you."

Simon sat up, "What is it?"

"Each of the companies received a payoff. Since the companies were testing experimental materials, they were paid for using the alloy for the building."

"That isn't unusual."

Alvin chuckled, "It is when my company got 15 times as much money as either of the other two did."

"You mean…"

"Exactly. Whoever is responsible paid my company millions to make sure that the alloy would be used at my construction site."

"When was the payoff made?"

"That was the other odd thing. They made the payoff the day before I heard that I was being promoted and moved to San Jose. They wanted to make sure I was at that construction site."

"Well that's a start but it isn't enough to prove that it wasn't me and Jean."

Jeanette chimed in, "Well this is."

Simon stood up in anticipation, "I was looking at the test results from the samples from the construction sites, and I noticed a small amount of mercury, which isn't something that we had in the alloy. I ignored it at first but then on a hunch, asked a metallurgist to look at the samples. He found that there were two completely separate alloys in the sample. The beams were constructed mainly of our alloy, but they put thin layers of a separate alloy with a low melting point inside our alloy. That way, if the temperature reached over 105 degrees, it would melt and the structure, whether it was a beam or a railroad track, would crumble."

Theodore stood up next. "When Jeanette told me that, I decided to look into weather reports for that day. It was in the 80's that entire week. There was no way that it could have reached 105 degrees by itself. I told Jeanette that and she went back to what they found at the accidents."

Jeanette continued, "I looked and at every scene, they found what looked like a small crushed cell phone. It was actually a device that when activated remotely would heat up to around 200 degrees. One of these was built into each of the structures."

Simon stood up shocked, "So that they could decide when the structures collapsed. They had a way of making sure that they wouldn't collapse until one of us was in danger."

"All except for at the school, since there were too many children. So they just made sure Brian went to school that morning, but they didn't expect him to leave school early to skip a math test." Jeanette added.

"That just leaves one question. Who?"

"We don't have an answer for that question Simon." Theodore answered.

"You just might Theo." Simon grabbed the computer where Theo had constructed a detailed timeline, and began to research himself.


	24. The Answer

**Chapter 24: The Answer**

Simon spent the next day researching. Brittany was well enough to leave her room, so Alvin took her in her wheel chair for a walk outside.

Brittany looked up at Alvin and smiled. "I love you Alvin."

Alvin sat down at a bench with her chair next to him, and started talking to her. "Brittany, you know that I'm sorry for what I said that day right?"

"I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have hid anything from you."

He grabbed her hand. "None of that matters now. All that matters is that the two of us are together. I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't want to be alone."

"You just said you wanted the 'two' of us to be together. He's gone, isn't he?"

Alvin started to cry. "Yes honey."

"That's okay honey. Now Bree has someone to talk to. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my dear."

"I want to name him."

"Of course."

"Let's call him Alvie."

"I thought you said that was a girl's name?"

Brittany laughed, "I'm serious. Alvin Seville."

"Of course sweetheart. I love it."

"Can I ask you something else."

"Anything."

"Alvie,"

"Yes?"

"What stupid stunt did you pull this time?"

Alvin was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I know it had to be something crazy. First off, you and Simon are talking again. You're entire childhood, the reason you two were so close, is because you would pull a crazy stunt, he would protect you from yourself, and then he wouldn't tell Dave. You told me one time that every time he stood up for you like that, it made you realize he was a wonderful brother. Second off, you have that big gash on your arm, and every time Simon or you looks at it, you start to laugh. Now what did you do?"

Alvin started to laugh, "You're not going to like it." He proceeded to tell her about his attempted suicide.

Brittany hugged him, "Alvin, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done. I'm glad you're a wimp."

"Me too honey. Me too."

Brittany looked up at him with her ice blue eyes, and said, "Alvie?"

"Yes my dear?"

"You know I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this chair right?"

"I was counting on it."


	25. The Agency

**Chapter 25: The Agency**

Eleanor and Theodore left Simon and Jeanette's room and went to the hall.

Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand. "Theo, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Elle?"

"I know that it's been a while since you asked me before, so I want to know if you are still interested, but I think I want to adopt."

"I would love that Elle. You know how much I want children."

"I know."

"We can go to an adoption agency in a few days if you want. What made you change your mind?"

"Actually Theo, I already have an idea of who I would like to adopt."

Theodore was confused, "You went without me?"

"No of course not."

"Then what?" Theodore asked.

"It was when I was watching the children at the hospital. There were a bunch that lost their parents, but two of them…"

"What is it?"

"It was two twins that I was watching. They're only two years old and their parents were teachers in the school. They seemed so alone, and they were too young to understand. They can't just end up in some orphanage."

"I think that's a great idea Elle."

"Really?" Eleanor sat up smiling.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. We'll go down there tomorrow and talk to them about adopting."

"Don't we need an appointment?"

"I already made it. You didn't think I was going to wait for you to decide, did you?"

They smiled and held each other in their arms. They were finally going to have children.

"Elle?"

"What Theodore?"

"Do you think it is smart for us to get twins? Two children is a lot to handle for new parents."

"I think we'll be fine."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"I think you'll be amazing. At least I know that they'll eat well."

**One day later**

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Seville, the only other thing we need to discuss is finances. How do you currently support yourselves?"

Eleanor sat up, "We own three restaurants, two in San Jose and one in San Francisco."

"What is the name of this business?"

"Elle's Place"

"And what is your current yearly income?"

"Well our income from the restaurants last year was about $85,000, but that didn't include the San Francisco location and the catering on our second location that we just started. It should be closer to $150k at the end of this year."

"It sounds like the two of you will be more than able to qualify for the children. Now before you start the process, are you sure you want to take on this responsibility?"

They looked at each other and held hands. "We're sure."

"I have to say that I am very happy. These children didn't have any place to go, but to have someone adopt all four of them, is amazing."

Eleanor sat up and started to speak but Theodore interrupted, "We have never been happier in our lives. Isn't that right Elle?"

She smiled, "Absolutely."

"I'm going to go get the children, I'll be right back."

Theodore looked at Eleanor "Was this another stunt, did you know there were four?"

"No. I never thought that there would be more. I guess those two were just the only ones at the daycare. We'll just have to tell them that…"

The woman walked back in, "Mr. and Mrs. Seville, you already have met little Vincent and Steven, and this is Julia, she is four years old and of course Sean who is five. Children, these two are interested in adopting you."

Sean looked at her, "We won't do it. We're not splitting up."

The woman looked at him and smiled, "They want to adopt all of you Sean."

Julia ran up to Eleanor and hugged her, "Oh thank you so much. You are the nicest lady ever. Are we really coming to live with you?"

Eleanor picked her up, "I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

Julia smiled, "Look Sean, they're all furry. I like it."

The woman looked at Julia, "They're chipmunks Julia."

"I love them." Julia said as she smiled at Theodore.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Seville?"

Later Eleanor and Theodore left the agency. "Theo?"

"Yes Elle?"

"Instead of moving to that apartment in San Francisco, I think we better move into a house here in San Jose."

"Why here?"

"Well Jean and Simon are here for one, and we're going to need all the help we can get."


	26. The Chief

**Chapter 26: The Chief**

**One week later**

**Simon's POV**

I had my suspicions, but if I was going to want to bring the killer to justice, I knew that I would need help from someone who had could do something about the information.

I knew I couldn't go to the police. Even though they weren't actively looking, I did have an arrest warrant out for me. I hoped that the evidence I did have would at least be enough to handle that. I knew it was risky, but I had to try.

He said to me, as I walked into the room, "You know, if it was anybody else in your position that asked to talk to me, I would have called the police. You, on the other hand, are a different story. It's a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?"

I looked at the man, "I know that you are retired, but you still have some weight as the former Chief of Police of Los Angeles. I have evidence of who has been responsible for everything that happened to my family, but I need more. I need police cooperation to get enough evidence."

The chief turned around, "Simon, the police aren't trying to put innocent people behind bars. If you have evidence that you are not responsible, I will show it to the district attorney and he will cancel the charges, but I can't promise you that I'm going to help you launch a manhunt."

"Will you look at the evidence first? When you see it, I think you will become more interested."

He came towards me and grabbed the small folder and began to read it. After a few minutes he stood up and left the room. When he came back, he looked at me and said, "I just faxed the evidence about the alloy to the district attorney. They have dropped the charges, pending verification that what you say is actually true. Now for the rest of this, I have to say, I find it hard to believe."

"I know. I found it hard to believe myself. You have to understand that this person wanted nothing more than to destroy my life. I was being held responsible for what happened, and I was going to pay. That is why everything happened. To not only try to kill the ones I love, but to destroy the greatest thing I have, my family."

The chief looked at the files again, "Like I said, I find this hard to believe, but I've had many cases that shocked me in my day. I'll help you try and find enough proof to secure a conviction, but you have to understand that this isn't something that will be done quickly."

"I know."

"I'm doing this for only one reason, because of what you did for my men."

"Thank you. I have talked to Jeanette and we are going to move down here for a while so that we can…"

"No you aren't. You are done Simon. You did good work, but this is my battle now. Your wife is finally back now; you need to spend your time trying to get over what has happened, not becoming obsessed with it. I'll keep you updated, but this is my job."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to. I will treat this as if it is my own family."

"Thank you."


	27. The Move

**Chapter 27: The Move**

**Six months later**

Eleanor and Theodore were getting ready for the big move. The adoption was almost final, and soon the children would be coming to live with them.

"I can't wait for Vincent and Steven and Julia and Sean to come live with us." Theodore said.

"I'm just so happy. This house is wonderful. With four bedrooms the twins can have a room together, and Julia and Sean will each get their own room. It's perfect. Maybe when they get older we can build a fifth bedroom and they can all get their own rooms."

"I don't know." Theodore added. "I always liked sharing a room with Simon and Alvin."

"I know, but they are different ages, it will be different for them."

Eleanor's cell phone rang.

"Hello?... What did you say?" She hung up.

"What's wrong Elle?"

"Theodore why don't you sit down."

"Is something wrong? Who's in the hospital this time?"

"Theodore, it's about the kids."

"It didn't fall through did it?"

"No Theodore?"

"Are they okay?"

"They are fine Theodore"

"Then what is it?"

"That was the doctor's office."

"I knew it. Who's sick?"

"I'm pregnant."

Theodore grabbed a chair.

"Did you hear me Theo?"

"Did you say pregnant?"

**Four months later**

"Did you say triplets?"


	28. The Media

**Chapter 28: The Media**

**One month later**

The former chief stood up in front of the crowd, "I would like to thank you all for coming here for an explanation of what has happened. I'd like to thank the San Jose police department for allowing us to make the announcement. I would like to present Dr. Simon Seville."

Simon stood up, "Thank you. You all know about the arrest that was made this morning on a number of charges, today I am going to explain. Several months ago, an investigation was launched, after evidence that much of what has happened in my life was the result of a highly disturbed individual. You know about all of the occurrences and tragedies that my family has been involved in, so I am going to explain how they were involved in all of these seemingly unrelated events.

It all started when I was 16. As you all know now, my wife and I invented a time machine. We pledged to keep it a secret, but it turned out that one person had heard references about us and time travel, and became obsessed. He wanted the machine to protect his sister from a horrible event that occurred several years before.

He decided to hire Jeanette and I for an imaginary project, a metal alloy for construction. He used this as a way to get into our homes to search for evidence of the time machine. To make sure he could search both of our homes, he took measures to make sure that neither of us knew the other was working on the project. He found what he was looking for, and left it at that.

Later, he realized that the information in the document was too vague to actually make a time machine, so he would have to figure out how himself. He enlisted the help of a man who he knew had ties to illegal activities. Fortunately, that man considered himself to be his sister's husband, giving him a rouse that he could use to his advantage. When the mob boss killed a child, the mastermind realized that he had taken it too far, and made arrangements for us to escape.

Later, he kidnapped us a second time, directly from the safe house we were staying at. While there, he shot us in our apartment, and took us to a small home. He purposefully inflicted injuries that were not serious enough to kill us quickly, but would cause slow agonizing deaths. That way, he assumed that we would tell him how to build the machine. He was wrong. What he didn't count on is having the police raid the building and save us.

He couldn't let it end at that. He decided to take a different approach. He knew much of the reason that we wouldn't build the machine was because we wanted to protect our family, so he decided to destroy that. That is when he used our own alloy, to frame us for the deaths of dozens of people, including my niece, Brianna Seville. He didn't plan on my wife and child becoming ill, but that only separated my family more. His plan was working.

When years went by and he realized that we were not going to tell him how to build a machine, he knew that he needed to protect himself from capture. In order to prevent us from testifying, he shot us in front of the courthouse. When we survived, he did the next best thing, and he killed the defendant. Contrary to reports, that bullet hit its target.

He even tried to frame my brother for the attempted murders on me and my wife, to further break apart our family.

He spent the next several years, building similar traps using our alloy around the area we lived. The police have found over two dozen structures that were built with our alloy, and placed to kill us.

When my wife woke up from her coma, he took it as an opportunity for another try. That was his mistake. He staged another incident injuring my sister, and killing my nephew. Again, he didn't count on one thing. This incident only brought my family together again, despite the allegations that I was again at fault.

He knew he had tipped his hand to me, so he decided to take a new approach. Revenge. That is why he destroyed the school, to kill my son and force me to have the same type of loss he was going through.

We have known how the events occurred for months, but finding who was responsible was more difficult. That is when we realized that only one person could possibly have committed all of these offenses. Former FBI Agent O'Hare, was the only person who knew where our safe-house was. He was the only person that knew about us testifying in San Jose, and he personally escorted me to the trial in Los Angeles. The final clue was when he called me after Jeanette woke up and asked personal details about her medical condition.

His mistake was his persistence and obsession. He made the mistake of involving himself in my life. I never understood why he would suddenly show up, completely unexpected, right before some of the worst times in my life. Now I know.

Normally, someone from the police agency or attorney's office responsible would make this announcement, but I have been given permission to inform the media that Mr. O'Hare was arrested in his home at around 9:00 am yesterday, and the United States Department of Justice has filed two hundred and eighteen counts of domestic terrorism. One count has been filed for each of the deaths caused by the intentional destruction of three construction sites, the destruction of the train, and the destruction of the middle school. I will now take questions."

Reporters began to stand up screaming questions. Simon pointed to the first reporter. "Dr. Seville, Agent O'Hare reportedly walked you down the aisle. What do you feel towards someone who has betrayed you to such a great extent?"

Simon answered, "I really can't say that I feel much about him. I want to forget the events of the past fifteen years. A few months ago I turned 33 years old, and I still haven't stopped living the pain of a decision I made when I was sixteen. I've been married for 15 years, but I've spent less than a third of that time with my wife. I don't feel anything for him. I just want to move on."

A familiar reporter's voice came out next. "How do you forgive the world? You've been attacked for years and had every painful event of your life broadcast on television, and then you were blamed for it. What do you say to those that regret making those accusations?"

"Ladies and gentlemen the author of the Pulitzer prize winning article 'Hang em High: The Infamous Seville Family.'" The crowed began to laugh. "Seriously though Stan, I have to say that I don't feel any need to get an apology. Some horrible things were said about me, but I don't recall anything being said that didn't have evidence to back it up. I was meticulously framed, and nobody can be blamed for believing it."

"But what can the world do?"

"You can't turn back time. Well actually I can, but that's beside the point." The crowd laughed again. "Seriously though, I would appreciate the world moving on. After today, the world will know I wasn't responsible. Now I just want to be left alone."

Another person stood up. "What do you do now?"

"I've been trying to decide that for a while now. As you know, I'm currently working as a trauma surgeon. Before Jean woke up, I was supposed to begin working in a research position, which has always been my life's work. But after the tragedy at the school, I began to realize how much I enjoy being there for people in the trauma ward. It's a different feeling. As a researcher, I can save thousands at a time, but I don't see those thousands. As a surgeon, I save them one at a time, and I never forget those people. I think I am going to keep working in surgery. Someday, I will probably move on to research, but I do know that whether or not I am being paid for it, I will always be a scientist, and I will always be looking for the next big discovery."

"If you could say anything to Agent O'Hare, would you?"

"Actually yes. Like I said, he did this all to try and get me to save his sister. I hope that he ends of hearing this, because I want to read him something. This is a letter that my wife wrote for my sister Brittany at a really hard time in her life.

'_Dear Brittany,_

_As you have probably figured out, this is not a Diary. It is a collection of thoughts I have made for you to read after I pass. I want you to pay special attention to this one. Learn to let go. Just because there is hope, doesn't mean you can cling to it forever. Accept life's challenges. I know this is only a small ways into my book, so you are probably very sad right now. Please don't be. I don't want you to spend your life, wondering if I will walk through the door. You can't live in denial. If someday I come home to you, we will be thankful together, but you can't live life clinging to a fantasy._

_With all my love,_

_Jean'_

That is what I want to tell him, and I hope he takes my advice. Jean's advice."

A man burst through the front door and screamed, "Dr. Seville you need to get to the hospital! Your wife was just admitted!"

Simon ran out of the room, ending the conference, and went to his wife's bedside for yet another chapter of his life.


	29. The Funeral

**Chapter 29: The Funeral**

**Ten days later**

Simon approached the podium. "Today, I am here to help celebrate the lives of two very special people. It was years ago that I last was able to talk to her, and even then she didn't really understand what I told her. I told her that I always be there for her, and that I would always love her.

Of course he was a different story. I wish, before he passed, I could have seen him. I know that wasn't possible given the circumstances, but I will always regret the fact that I didn't tell him, what I told her. Despite everything our families went through at that time, I always cared for him. Even though I tried my hardest, and failed, I wanted nothing more than to save Alvin's life.

I will miss you forever. Both of you. I love you, and will love you forever.

I wish more than anything, that my Jeanette could be here with us today. I know that she would have wanted to say goodbye to them more than anything in the world, but as many of you know, last week she gave birth to our miracle child, Jeanette Alva Seville Junior.

Many of you must be wondering why this funeral was delayed for so long. I asked Alvin and Brittany that same question. Alvin Jr. died a year ago, and Bree died fourteen years ago, but neither of them ever had a funeral. Brittany and Alvin told me that there were two reasons. For one, our family had been going through so much pain throughout that time, that the pain of a funeral was too much to bear. Also, our family wasn't together. Alvin told me that while at the time he never intended on forgiving me, he couldn't have a funeral for Bree without until her family was together again, because that is what Bree would have wanted. Today is not only a day to remember these two tiny souls, but it is a day to celebrate. We finally have a new start, a new chapter, a new novel to add to our life story.

I was asked by a reporter a few days ago how it felt to know I wasn't responsible for my niece and nephew's deaths. Unfortunately, I can't say that I wasn't to blame. While it wasn't my alloy that caused these two to lose their lives, all of the pain that our family has endured, was my fault. After all, none of this would have happened if I hadn't built that time machine so many years ago. I ask that all of you forgive me and Jeanette for causing all of this pain to our family.

It was an unforgivable invention. But what has and will always shape the way that I do things in my career in the future, is the fact that the creation of that machine was bad science.

**A/N: I hope you liked that three (well sort of four) book story. I'm going to start on the next book, but my schedule is picking up so I'm not sure when I will get it out.**


End file.
